Star Wars: The Unfinished Tales
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: This is, quite literally, a compilation of a bunch of stories I will most likely never finish. They could be scenes, musings, or paragraphs. The only time this will be marked complete is if I have completely and totally lost interest in the fandom. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Unfinished Tales**

**Tale One**

**The Assassination Attempt of the High Princess**

**Author's Note:** _I start writing a bunch of fanfictions that end up just sitting in my documents folder minding their own business in their abandoned state. Some of these fics are stuff that I've written recently knowing full well that I won't finish them and others are fics that I had intended to turn into stories and never got around to them. They all feature my OC, so if you're not into OC centric stories that's perfectly fine. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_To those following me as an author, I'm working on Beyond the Force (an actual Star Wars fanfic) and Consequences of a Huntress (my LOTR fanfic). The latter is almost complete, but Beyond the Force is taking a bit longer than I thought it would. Enjoy!_

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Bellethiel had wondered why her people bothered mingling with the mortal races. It wasn't like they particularly liked the elves and the fair folk she was destined to rule over. It was only because of the odd complexity of elven magic that kept the mortal races from actually attacking Illearia. The only mortal planet from the Republic particularly friendly with Illearians was Naboo and due to their close association with the Republic, it was difficult to establish friendlier relations.

Bellethiel settled into her seat of the living compartment of the elven star glider and glanced over to where a very pregnant senator Padme Amidala sat with her artistically inclined husband. The two of them were partaking in a special Illearian delicacy known as chocolate, a food that had been quite prominent in the Old World and something her ancestors had wanted to keep in circulation. Padme Amidala inspected one particular filled morsel before engulfing the whole thing in her mouth and hungrily chewing it as quickly as possible. The young elf princess held back a snicker. Pregnant females were always so amusing to watch, but also a huge example of what she did not want to do with her body. Really, was eating all that food healthy? She liked to eat food, but still. Padme seemed to be a bottomless pit.

"I've never been to Coruscant," Bellethiel began in want to start some sort of conversation that consisted of something other than answering questions about her planet's culture, "what is it like?"

Padme smiled at her after she swallowed and launched into an explanation. It was quite long winded, something she wouldn't have expected less of any politician no matter how incorruptible they were. Bellethiel did glean enough to get a few points. Coruscant was a city-planet made entirely up of buildings, tall apartments and businesses, division buildings, district halls and musical art. It was the capital of the Republic housing the senate building and the home of the Chancellor of the Republic, a title currently held by Palpatine of Naboo. The Jedi were also based on Coruscant with their temple resting not too far away from the senate building and the Chancellor's home. Bellethiel drank all of this in, listening to everything with guarded interest.

It was near the time Padme managed to finish her exposition on Coruscant when the planet came into sight. Bellethiel's earlier anticipation for seeing the city had been crushed by Padme and her husband, Neal Takarva's, description of the place. When the ship finally landed and Professor Laurel Moruni came in to announce that it was time to leave, she was less than eager to depart the clean air of the ship. It wasn't like Bellethiel minded technology and cities, but she had enough foresight to know that planets like Coruscant would not be an ideal place for clean air.

Bellethiel followed Padme and Neal out of the ship, her spirits gone, as was her ability to breathe. Her previous expectations had been accurate apparently. She did take that time to look around, including up to the side, right, and allowing her teal eyes to settle on a particular building. There was a figure with a gun and it was aimed at them. No, not at them, at the ship's fuel compartment!

Her magic sprung to life almost instinctively. She threw up a shield, a form of lightcraft, around herself, the senator's family, and surrounding people as the ship shuddered for a moment before engulfing into great orange flames. They were not saved from the initial blast, though, and the entire party flew from where they were on the landing platform and landed near the ledge. Bellethiel scrambled to her feet first, her elven attributes working in her favor and hastened to where Padme was being helped into a sitting position by Neal.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked while falling to her knees to inspect Padme's pregnant self.

Breathless and shaken, the Nubian senator nodded while she allowed Bellethiel to inspect her, using the minute amount of healing magic she learned from her planet's lead healer.

"Belle! Are you alright?" called the voice of Professor Moruni who had been inside the ship when it had been shot.

The three of them looked up at the tall, red headed, elf woman flying towards them with battered and bruised humans and elves in toe. Bellethiel noticed that, around them, the elves and handmaidens of her and Padme's entourage she had saved were in the same boat. When the professor reached them, she gave Padme an extra once over while Neal stood to contact any of the authorities on his comlink.

"Is everyone okay? Did, did we lose anyone?" Padme asked in a rushed, clearly panicked, voice.

Professor Moruni, who had most likely taken everyone into account already and had a very dry sarcastic way of dealing with things in general turned to the crew members with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, I want a show of hands. Who's not dead?" she deadpanned.

Everyone chuckling shakily from the traumatic event, collectively lifted their arms into the air.

* * *

Bellethiel had never met Chancellor Palpatine before, but she was beginning to think that it was a good thing. The old man put her on edge. He reminded her a little too much of a few of the elven lords on Illearia and even had the audacity to assure her that everything would be taken care of. Then he went on to say that, perhaps, the resigning of the treaty should be put on hold until they could find her attacker. Professor Moruni, who stood behind her with her arms crossed and a frown marring her face, shifted in what Bellethiel knew to be alarm.

"I believe it to be in the best interest of your safety. Whoever is out to get you targeted you. They were not after the senator and her husband. You are the target and they will try again," the Chancellor reasoned.

It sounded like perfectly good reasoning to anyone who was naïve enough to take politicians in general at their word. Bellethiel was the princess of her race. She knew better. If the treaty wasn't renewed by a certain deadline it would leave her planet vulnerable for forcible annexation into the Republic. The elves would resist and there would be war. Even she wasn't certain who would win and she wasn't about to chance it.

"No, the signing will happen as planned. I will, in the meantime, deal with the mystery of my attacker," Bellethiel said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Another indication that Palpatine wasn't to be trusted was the fact that the old coot had the audacity to argue with her.

"My Lady, it is too dangerous-," the Chancellor began.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, I can take care of myself. In fact, I am probably better at taking care of myself than most anyone in a ruling class. I will find and deal with the culprit personally and you need not worry about my safety," she interrupted him.

Palpatine watched her with a kind, smiling, face and Bellethiel had to suppress a shudder.

"There is no convincing you otherwise?" he asked.

Bellethiel smiled, "No fear!"

Chancellor Palpatine sighed and gave the impression that he felt like a tired old father debating with his stubborn daughter. Another political ploy, Bellethiel thought, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to make an offer she couldn't refuse. He did not disappoint.

"For you, my lady, there may be little fear, but please humor the worries of an old man and allow me to request two of the Republic's finest to guard you while you take care of this… threat?" he asked.

Here is where Professor Moruni found it pertinent to interrupt, "The Republic's finest?"

Palpatine smiled up at her and Bellethiel suspected that both she and the eldar historian were like minded in their dislike for the man. It really was the aura he gave off than anything else. Bellethiel kept getting the impression that there was always a double, triple, quadruple meaning to whatever he said.

"Of course, I mean two Jedi, a master and apprentice team, and the best I could ever ask for. The Chosen One nad his master," Palpatine said smoothly.

"Chosen One?" Bellethiel asked with a laugh.

"You mock?" Palpatine asked.

"Without hesitation! Chosen One indeed! Now you've peeked my curiosity! Let me meet this great and mighty chosen one who will, undoubtedly, save the universe from ultimate destruction!" her tone couldn't be more sarcastic.

In reality she really found the entire premise behind "chosen ones" ridiculous. There had been many saviors of the universe and only one of them actually succeeded in his task. When another chosen one made themselves known the elven princess found that she couldn't be any less interested in finding out if they deserved the title or not.

"You mean Skywalker and Kenobi?" Professor Moruni asked.

So, it seemed the good professor knew who they were. It wasn't surprising. She had been there seven years ago for her twenty year ambassadorial visit. It was custom for the elven historians to stay in the Jedi temple. Bellethiel never understood the reason behind that. It wasn't like the Jedi and the elves were of the same mind in anything. The Jedi couldn't even feel the elves through the Force let alone reconcile their beliefs with them. It must have been a return of a major favor, Bellethiel decided. She couldn't see it any other way.

"Yes, in fact, I do," Palpatine replied calmly.

Professor Moruni responded, "Then we'll have them and no one else. If they are not here, we work alone."

And Bellethiel almost groaned, but bit the sound back just before it left her throat. Her stay in Coruscant just became annoying.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker waited with anticipation as he and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi road up the lift into the guest quarters at the Jedi Temple. He was anxious to see Padme again after all these years and he also was looking forward to seeing the elven professor Laurel Moruni. He still wasn't sure about how he felt about meeting the princess of the elves. Obi-Wan had seemed rather amused when Master Yoda had explained their mission to them and Anakin suspected that, if anyone was going to be stuck with the royal, it would be him.

"Anakin, you're fidgeting," his master gently chastised from where he stood beside him.

Anakin glanced down at his master. He still, to this day, couldn't quite help the joy he felt about being taller than the man.

"Forgive me, master, I'm looking forward to seeing Padme again," he replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Ah, yes, of course. Has nothing to do with the fact that you'll be seeing what an elven princess looks like, then?"

Here was where the young apprentice chuckled and replied, "Master, I've never seen any other elf before other than Professor Moruni. She managed to come here alone the first time I saw her and I want to see what other elves look like."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding, "Well the, as I said before, steel yourself and be in right mind with the Force. Remember your training because elves are, if I do say so myself, quite the snare for Jedi."

Anakin glanced at Master Kenobi with a raised eyebrow, "You speak from experience?"

Obi-Wan smiled grimly as he replied, "Not mine, I assure you."

"Qui-Gon's?"

There was a sad look that accompanied that question. Obi-Wan normally looked calm and collected when remembering his master, but this time he seemed rather mournful about this particular subject.

"I suspect that he had for the longest time. She was quite beautiful. Very wild and intelligent. Unconventional, something that Qui-Gon would have been attracted to. She wasn't tame, though, not like him. Nothing was ever resolved before we left as far as I know," Obi-Wan explained as the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened.

Anakin was silent at that revelation. He hadn't known Qui-Gon particularly well, only a few weeks, but in that short amount of time the man had become like the father he never had. Losing him had been difficult, though not so much for him as it was for Obi-Wan. All his life, though, he never could imagine Qui-Gon Jinn, great Jedi master, falling in love with some otherworldly creature one couldn't feel through the Force. Of course, he experience with elves was limited to Professor Laurel Moruni who, while incredibly beautiful in an ancient sort of way, was not the sort of person a young, thirteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker was apt to fall in love with at first sight. Besides, she reminded him of one of those scary aunts who didn't see anything wrong with "accidentally" pushing someone they didn't like off a cliff because they "dared to say such and such about our Jason".

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said suddenly breaking Anakin from his thoughts.

"What?"

Obi-Wan was smiling humorously, "Master Windu is another example."

"Ah."

He couldn't see it, "With who?"

And Obi-Wan amused smile widened, "Our strong willed professor."

Suddenly Anakin wasn't so surprised.

They arrived at the door to the elven princess' apartment in the upper Jedi Temple near the gardens Obi-Wan nodded to the one guard, male, posted outside the door. Why one guard? Isn't she some crown princess or something? The heir to the throne? Wouldn't she have more guards?

"Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan introduced.

The elf nodded to them and raised his wrist to his mouth. Anakin couldn't help but gap. The elf man was tall, taller than him, and had burnt brown skin and hazel eyes and black hair. His skin and hair glimmered in the hall, like it held some sort of otherworldly component. It was odd.

The elf nodded as the doors slid open and allowed them passage. Obi-Wan went in first with Anakin following, as per procedure, and the young Jedi in training met the ever amused eyes of Professor Laurel Moruni standing over a young couple. He blinked. That was Padme, a very pregnant Padme! Beside her sat a young man, simply dressed, with short sweeping hair and green eyes.

Anakin smiled at Padme. He hadn't seen her in years! Obi-Wan bowed with him following suit without really thinking about it.

"Senator Amidala and artist Dorian it is good to see you," Obi-Wan greeted warmly.

Padme smiled and stood up a little unsteadily. The artist, who Anakin could only assume was her husband with the way he was helping her stand, went with her.

"Its been years, Obi-Wan and Anakin. I'm really pleased to see you," she replied.

Professor Moruni stepped forward and nodded to the two Jedi with a slight smile forming on her lips. Anakin had to avert his eyes for a second before he could truly meet hers. He had forgotten that the professor's gaze always made him feel naked. Vaguely, he wondered if that was always how she was or if she did it on purpose just for the satisfaction of seeing other people squirm. If the latter was the case, she definitely succeeded frequently.

"We are pleased to see you as well, Professor. Not counting the attempt on your life, how was the trip?" his master asked.

"Incredibly boring. I was re-reading the bloody treaty and thinking up different ways to improve it. Granted, I have a feeling that I wasn't as bored as the princess was, I made her read up on Republic politics," Professor Moruni said and Anakin did not miss the gleeful expression on her face.

He forgot another thing about the elf woman; she was a bit of a sadist. Padme motioned for the couches and the group went to sit as the conversation progressed.

"Politics can be trying, though one would think she, of all people, would be used to studying the art," Obi-Wan remarked.

The professor snorted while Padme interjected, "For someone who is a politician I've noticed that Bellethiel gets frustrated with it easily. She stopped reading the book, by the way, and started asking me questions."

"She did? I'll get her for that eventually," Professor Moruni stated dryly before going on to answer Obi-Wan's question, "For a royal, the princess has had a certain amount of freedom. Every elven ruling class member is required to join a military organization for a certain amount of time before they assume their duties. Bellethiel joined the elven hunters organization for about fifty years and fought several different fronts. She's conducted investigations, found missing persons, foiled attempted murders and kidnappings, and eradicated several murderous organizations. I think the transition back into the royal household's been the most difficult for her and she's not used to letting other people deal with her problems. Like this assassination attempt, for instance. She is going to conduct the investigation herself and refuses to give the Chancellor the satisfaction of doing everything himself."

"Why?" interjected Anakin, "The Chancellor is a good man and will make certain that the perpetrator's found and apprehended."

"Bellethiel doesn't like, nor trust most politicians; especially the ones in higher offices," answered artist Dorian.

Anakin, for his part, couldn't understand why she didn't trust Palpatine, at least. The man was like a father to him. Kind and compassionate without an extra agenda up his sleeve. Surely, if there was anyone to trust, it would be Palpatine?

"I take it, though, that the Chancellor wouldn't let the question of her safety lie?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, he wasn't too keen on allowing the re-signing of the treaty to move forward either."

"Really?" he master's eyebrow was raised.

Anakin thought that it was perfectly reasonable with the princess' life at stake. She sounded stubborn to the point of foolishness.

"Oh, fear not, Princess Bellethiel isn't going to take any of this sitting down. It isn't in her nature even if she hadn't been a huntress for a good portion of her life. The treaty will be signed on schedule," Professor Moruni reassured them.

"And, while negotiations, most likely conducted by you, are going on she will conduct an investigation on the attempt on her life and the lives of everyone else on the ship?" Anakin asked.

"Yes and you will be helping her as her personal body guard," Professor Moruni said pointedly.

Anakin glanced at his master and noted the neutral look on his face. This, most likely, was decided between the two before they arrived. Before he could reply, the door to the living quarters slid open and a small, slim, bronze haired elf woman waltzed into the room looking extremely satisfied with herself. She was waving a data pad in the air.

"Guess what I've just obtained by application of various activities that may or may not be legal?" she chirped cheerfully.

The red headed professor looked amused as she replied, "Do tell, oh Great Intelligent One."

This newcomer's teal eyes glowed as she stuck her tongue out at the professor in the most unladylike fashion Anakin had ever seen. His blue eyes raked over her body, though, because of her slightly glowing white skin and shining bronze hair. The elf woman slid past him and placed the data pad on a stand before hesitating for the briefest moment. She pulled a face.

"Er… wow you guys are really behind," she muttered while her hands hovered over the controls.

Anakin watched her, enraptured. Who was this and why did her presence seem like such a breath of fresh air? It looked like her confusion was short lived, though, because she pressed a few buttons and whatever was on the datapad was projected in the air around them. It was video of the Coruscant buildings around the landing pad where the elven ship was shot. Professor Moruni looked impressed while Padme gaped.

"This wasn't obtained through legal means, was it?" she asked.

The elf shook her head, "Nope! The Chancellor wouldn't give me access, but his firewalls are about one hundred years behind ours, so they weren't hard to figure out. Check it, though," she adjusted the projection to where they could see a lone figure on a building aiming a long range blaster riffle at the ship, "I've identified a few things about the assassin. For one, it's a she and for another, she's a bounty hunter and a change-a-loom."

Professor Moruni leaned back in her seat, "That's a bit anti-climactic. Why didn't she disable all of the security cameras?"

"Because, and I'm betting this as a definite, whoever employed her has the backing of some higher authority and knew that no one would look at them," the elf said.

It was just beginning to dawn on Anakin who this elf woman was as Obi-Wan asked, "You're talking about corruption in the senate, then?"

She shrugged, "In my experience, and I have quite a bit, if someone who's of rank is at the end of an assassination attempt, then the culprit is, most likely, someone in the government. Now I just need evidence to back it up. We have motive, but a lot of possible gains from different individuals."

Professor Moruni, who still looked amused, stood and was followed by Padme and her husband, "As interesting as this is, I have my own quarters to sort out and I think Senator Amidala would like to rest after her trying day. Kenobi, Hunter Lorn is in the security room adjacent to the sleeping quarters and would like to go over security measures that he would like improved. Skywalker, she's all yours!"

With that she left with the senator. Obi-Wan stood, patted Anakin's shoulder, and walked into the security room to be briefed by the mentioned hunter, Lorn. Anakin was left alone with who he knew, now, to be Princess Bellethiel of Illearia. She, though, was looking at him with a bemused expression on her face.

"You're that Chosen One the Chancellor was going on about," she said and Anakin noted the lack of reverence or awe in her gaze and tone.

In fact, Anakin was quite certain that he knew exactly what she thought of his status and how unimpressed she actually was by it.

"Yeah, I am, my lady," he responded.

She pursed her lips, apparently not liking his show of respect, and turned to her datapad to shut off the projection. She paused, looking at something she seemed to have caught on the hologram and zoomed in to something. When she did that, Anakin understood why. There was another person behind the nearest building watching the assassination attempt wearing green body armor complete with a masked helmet.

"Interesting," she muttered.

"An accomplice," Anakin mused.

He noticed that she was looking at him with a contemplative frown on her face. He smirked.

"So, I was thinking that we need to catch your would-be-assassin and interrogate her," Anakin said cooly.

Princess Bellethiel's hostile look melted into a blinding smile that took every ounce of Anakin's self-control to keep neutral.

"Let us get started."

**Like it? Hate it? DESPISE IT? Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

She could swear that she didn't have anything against deserts, whatsoever, but she knew that would be a lie. Sand got everywhere and the wind moving the shifting grains made it hard for her naturally coordinated self to stay balanced. Then, of course, there was the fact that she was dressed in a dark green, skintight, tunic and had donned the standard issue black cloak given to all hunters. The heat ponding on her back from the dual suns caused the various placements of her weapons to become uncomfortable. She left out an annoyed sigh and continued to trudge along in bad humor. Around her, her companions clothed in various styles of the same issued cloak (sans one fiery red head who dressed in a black trench coat) laughed slightly. One even had his hood down, showcasing his inhumanly handsome features, cat-like turn of his brows, and delicately pointed ears and his insanely long, braided, blond hair.

"Does the weather not please you, cousin?" he asked teasingly.

"Hnh!" she grunted and continued in silence.

"We're close teh Mos Espa, about a mile outa town," the red head of the group told them in a drawling accent.

She sighed and lowered her own hood revealing bronze hair that cascaded down her back in precisely cut layered waves. The front-most layers were braided back and down the middle of the cascade. She, too, was adorned with delicately pointed ears, though her brows were penciled in a dainty wolf-like style to fit her normally volume hair. Teal eyes narrowed in on a small desert town that looked closer to her than it actually was. After she wiped sand from her pale face she turned to her companions with a raised eyebrow.

"So, the Hutt was actually telling the truth," she mused.

Her other companion who still kept his hood up to obscure his facial features grinned and replied, "Of course they'd help, Bri! This is like the mobs in Chicago, remember? Tatooine is Hutt territory and those hunting on Hutt territory without their permission are going to be dealt with. Granted, probably best we deal with them in their stead considering."

"True, I'm not entirely sure how well their technology works against Knight Elves," mused the blond.

"Well," began the red head, "if they had deigned to keep bullets their weapons could have done some good against them. Plasma, photons, and the like are easily blockable."

"Who hired them again?" asked the hooded man.

Brianna wracked her brain for the answer and was pleased that she actually managed to remember the name. To her, they were all the same anyway.

"Some jackass Sith named Darth Sideous," she supplied.

The blond sent her a scathing look with his ocean blue eyes, "Language, Ara."

She glared at him, "Don't call me that! Not here!"

He chuckled, "Forgive me, cousin, I forget that you're very particular about who knows your name."

The one who went by the alias, Brianna Davis, muttered her reply, "That's because you don't have people looking for you."

"Well, you certainly have a knack for attracting the most interesting of people," prodded the blond.

"Shut up, Lan!" she snapped.

They managed to slip into the town relatively unnoticed and took the time to slip into an unnoticed alley to review the files on their persons. Brianna, who was the leader, nodded to them and raised her hood.

"Remember, we're looking for the Nubian queen. She's fourteen years old, has long hair, brown, and brown eyes. She's about my height and is recorded to be human in decent. I don't know who she'll be with, but take care with anyone traveling with her and be sure to not reveal who she is to anyone. Just take out the opposition and try not to be seen," she instructed.

"Better be off then," chirped the one companion who managed to remain hooded the entire time.

He drew out a black staff covered in runes and slipped off into the crowd, using it to lean on like a crutch. His body was bent double and he moved like a spry old man. The red head shook her head and smiled at the blond, Landion.

"We'll take the high ground, then," she said cheerfully.

Brianna nodded, "And I'll shadow the queen. Good luck!"

When they slipped onto the roofs, Brianna took a minute to check the weapons hidden in her arms before gliding into the crowded streets of smugglers, gamblers, and bounty hunters. Finding the Knight Elves after the queen would be impossible, but she knew she could find her easily. She walked slowly with a purpose. People avoided her by precedent. People seemingly wearing all black were considered to be dangerous.

A flash of brown came into her line of vision and she zeroed in on it. A man, a tall, broad shouldered man with long brown hair, was guiding a tall reptilian humanoid and a short, young girl, into a shop. Brianna smiled and raised her wrist to her lips.

"I found the queen. She's with a reptilian humanoid and a Jedi," she whispered.

"_Allyson and I have our sights on the Knight Elves and they're heading into a building where the Jedi went. You're up Bri,"_ Landion replied.

Brianna quickened her pace and frowned at the identically black cloaked hooded figures entering the building the queen just slipped into. She broke into a swift run and made the building quickly. As she entered she saw that the Jedi had engaged one of the Knight Elves while the other had the queen against the wall. Fire erupted from her fingertips and slammed into the Knight Elf holding the queen. He reeled back and turned to meet her attack, but Brianna was several steps ahead of him. Moving like an enraged spirit, allowing the fire she called to her to surround her person, she grabbed his face with one of her small, delicate hands and released one of her hidden knives into her free hand. She jabbed up into his ribcage. The elf stumbled, charred hood falling away from his blistered, white (literally) face, and toppled to the ground. Red blood bled out onto the rock floor of the junk shop.

She looked up, at that moment, and caught the startled blue eyes of a boy with blond hair gaping at her in fear. Brianna nodded to him before whirling and catching the sword of the second Knight Elf who had apparently thrown the Jedi into one of the piles of machinery. She smiled up at him and kicked his legs out from under him. Or, at least she tried to. This one, it seemed, was far more prepared for her than his friend was.

Losing the element of surprise, Brianna found herself engaged in a duck and dodge battle with the Knight Elf. He blocked her attempts at magic, no surprise there, but she evaded his multiple attempts to cut her head off. The Knight Elf, then, pulled a faint and caught her stomach into a shallow cut, at least it would have been a shallow cut had it not been for the armor she wore underneath her green tunic. This did, however, cause her to stumble back and into the counter next to the boy who was frozen in place. The Knight Elf made a stab at the boy, but Brianna resorted to probably the most idiotic thing in the world. She caught his blade and held it steady.

"What is it with you people and picking on minors?" she grabbed his wrist with her other hand maneuvered her body to where she was under him and slipped her injured arm under his outstretched one, "Why don't you pick on me?" she whispered and moved.

A satisfying crack resounded throughout the shop and the elf reared back from her in pain, dropping his sword. She heard the beginnings of a curse form on his lips with his other hand outstretched. Dark magic curled in the palm of his hand and Brianna found that she couldn't dodge it without the boy becoming the next prime target. Luckily, it came to naught because a green laser sliced through the Knight Elf's neck. Brianna watched dumbfounded and slightly winded as the severed pieces dropped to the ground. She met the blue eyes, a darker shade than the boy's, and smirked.

"Well," she breathed out, "you Jedi are sneakier than I first gave you credit for. Well done."

She glanced down at her injured hand and winced. The sword, it seemed, cut her right to the bone.

Allyson, Landion and Matt stormed into the shop. She smiled at them.

"Bit late," she chided jokingly.

Matt, who had lowered his hood upon entering shook out his long brown curls and chuckled, "Apparently! You didn't leave a thing for us!"

"Who are you people?" the Jedi asked sharply.

Brianna turned to him, taking the time to look over him. He was older than the rest of his companions, that much she could tell. She sighed. So much for being discrete!

"Hi, I'm Huntress Brianna Davis, and Queen Amidala is in danger… at least, more danger than she already is," she said dryly.

She shook off her hood and smirked when the man seemed to double take. It was the normal reaction to everyone who saw an elf for the first time. She had to give him credit for how fast he seemed to be able to master himself.

"And you are here to help her?" he asked incredulously.

Allyson piped up at that point, "It's a bit of a joint effort. We think that there may be more than just these two, but that's why we're here!"

The man glanced at all of them then turned to the queen and the boy who were both shaking in alarm. Brianna noticed that the boy looked a lot more composed than the queen, especially for a kid as young as he.

"And you are just going to protect us?" he asked in disbelief, "You don't even know who we are."

The team shared identical looks of amusement before grinning at him.

"I wouldn't be so certain, Master Jedi," began Landion, "we know quite a bit about the situation at hand. We also know who it is that hired the assassins."

"But," Brianna interjected, "seeing as Knight Elves are notorious for working in packs it might be in your best interest for us to stick around."

A bug-like being flew up to them, its blue skin sporting a sickly tinge of purple (like a bruise), and looked incredibly shaken.

"How-a you intend to pay for the-a damages?" he asked.

Brianna blinked, held up a finger, and reached into one of her pockets. She drew out diamonds and held them out to the bug-thing.

"This enough?" she asked.


End file.
